


I'll miss you

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spooning, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spnwritingchallenge. Prompt: running through the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This not beta'd, so I apologize for the mistakes.

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Ugh,” Dean groaned. Trying to turn off that annoying alarm, he stretched himself as much as he could, but it wasn’t easy considering strong hands were wrapped around his midsection, spooning him tightly.

“Good morning, Dean.” A raspy voice murmured near his ear and he felt chapped lips pressing light kisses on the back of his neck.

“Mmm, morning, Cas.” Dean moved his neck to give his boyfriend more access before turning his head to kiss him back. He loved being enveloped in Cas’ arms, he wished he could stay there the whole day, but… “I have to get up.”

“No, not yet,” Cas answered as his fingers trailed down Dean’s chest to his hardening cock. “We have to take care of this first. And this too.”

As Cas slid his erection between Dean’s ass cheeks, Dean let out a small whimper. “I’ll be late, Cas.”

“You won’t,” Cas answered while his hand stroked Dean’s cock in a lazy motion. “Dean, I will not see you for five days. I need this. _You_ need this.” Cas emphasized his point by tightening his grip around Dean.

“Wasn’t three rounds last night enough for you?” Dean asked, but his hips involuntarily rocked back and forward, into Cas’ fist on one side and against his firm body and hard cock on the other side.

“I can never get enough of you.” Cas released his cock and Dean whined at the loss. “It’s not my fault you’re so irresistible.” His fingers brushed against Dean’s already sensitive hole, before he retreated completely and grabbed the lube from their nightstand.

Dean lost any ability of speaking once a cold finger pressed into his ass.

“You’re still loose from last night.” There was a touch of appreciation in his voice as he pumped his finger in and out. “Are you sure you can take me again?”

“Yes, I am. Don’t you dare stop now,” Dean bit out as he clutched his pillow. “Feels so good. Need more. ”

“As you wish,” Cas whispered, kissing Dean’s jaw, and pushed the second finger in slowly and Dean relished in the slight burn.

“Fuck, Cas. You’re gonna have to hurry up, though. I’m gonna need to take a shower.”

Humming in agreement Cas moved his fingers faster, scissoring and stretching them, as Dean let out a loud moan.

“Do you need another finger?” Cas asked.

“No, I’m good. But start slow.”

“Of course.”

Cas removed his fingers and wrapped them again around Dean’s leaking cock, giving it a few strokes, before gripping Dean’s hip and pushing his cock inside his ass, slowly and gently. Once he was all in, he stilled.

“Are you okay?”

“Hell yes. C’mon. You can move.” Dean turned his head around his shoulder and smirked. After gazing at him for a moment with lust blown eyes Cas leaned down and locked their lips into a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled his hips back and plunged back in, repeating the process and picking up a pace until both of them were a screaming mess.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so good. Ah, harder, please,” Dean babbled, his head buried in his pillow, his hands clutching the sheets, as Cas continued to pound him just the way he liked it.

Cas’ hold on his hip was so firm that Dean was sure it would bruise, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. All he could think about were those delicious sparks that went through his body every time Cas’ cock brushed against his prostate.

The squeaking of the bed and their moans became louder and louder as Cas fucked harder and faster. Dean tried to keep up, pushing his ass back to meet every vigorous thrust. The pleasure inside him rose and it almost reached its peak, so he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it fast and rough, matching Cas’ rhythm.

“Are you close?” Cas panted in his ear and let go of Dean’s hip, pinching one of his nipples instead.

“Yeah, so close,” Dean said, all the simulations on his body leaving him breathless. “God, I love your cock. I am so full and stretched open. You always give it to me good.”

Cas chuckled, “You deserve it; such a good boy for me. I love having you pinned beneath me… You make the sweetest sounds, always so responsive.”

While sucking at the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck, Cas slammed his hips rapidly in and out, in and out. His hand moved from one nipple to the other and back, squeezing, rubbing, creating sensations that made Dean writhe.

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean gasped. One of his hands moved impossibly fast on his cock while the other tugged at his ball. A moment later he came all over his fist, his toes curling, his muscles tensing, as he cried out, “Fuck, Cas. Fuck.”

“Dean!” Cas let out a feral growl and Dean knew he was close.

“C’mon, sweetheart, come for me. Fill me up, baby,” Dean spoke once he recovered from his orgasm, keen on getting Cas there as well.

Too exhausted for anything else, he decided to squeeze his butt muscles and make himself tighter for Cas. The loud moan and the hard press of Cas’ body against his, pushing him further into the mattress, told him he had succeeded. Cas’ hips jerked once, twice and with a final groan, he spilled his release deep inside Dean.

They didn’t move for a few moments until they caught their breaths and Dean turned around in Cas’ arms pulling him into a proper kiss.

“That’s was awesome,” he said with a smile after they pulled apart. “But I really have to go now.”

“I know,” Cas sighed, but let him out of his embrace. “You go shower, I’ll make coffee and breakfast.”

Dean rushed to do as told. When he was done with everything and he was at the door, a suitcase in his hand, he stopped and gave Cas a slow, lingering kiss.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Be safe,” Cas said, his thumb rubbing circles on Dean’s cheek.

“I love you.”

Cas smiled, “I love you too. Now go.”

They said their goodbyes and Dean hurried to the already waiting cab. Once he was inside, he let out a relieved sigh. He would make it in time.

Forty-five minutes later he regretted that thought- of course, traffic had to get in his way- as he ran through the crowded airport. Fortunately, he was fast enough and arrived at the last moment, got inside the plane and slumped in his seat. What a day it’d been, and it was only ten in the morning.

As he tried to make himself more comfortable he wriggled in his seat and felt the soreness in his ass. A small smile broke out on his face. At least Cas had worn him out earlier, so he would hopefully sleep through the dreadful flight. Knowing Cas that was probably his plan from the beginning.

Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back against the headrest, sighing- if he already missed Cas how was he going to last five days?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comment if you liked it.


End file.
